


Gaze at night

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M, One Shot, happy kiss ending, kinda introspection, literally just a moment in time, mild death/violence, no bad end, see notes for more, slightly dark, warning for general Merc creepy/rapeyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Kinda just a slice of a moment from a life where Riddick took Jack with him and they’re still on the run. Mostly Jack’s pov and focused
Relationships: Jack | Kyra/Richard B. Riddick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Gaze at night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for Riddick/Jack where they stay together after the events of pitch black
> 
> Any age you want, not specified here since this was just a quick and spontaneous one shot and it’s not all that important to this piece either way, however I framed this personally as older Jack as it came to mind when writing

One second she’s leaping over a small gap between the buildings and the next, she’s forced up against the hard wall of the alley below, a knife pressed to her throat and a pain tingling in the ankle she was pulled down by. A warm body against her back, an unwelcome voice in her ear. The Merc behind her is panting, panicked, even as he presses close, flush against her body, her body tight against the wall. She evens her breathing to listen, stays still to think as she breaths in stale air and rancid breath. Hips rub against hers, suggestive she knows, though she can hardly move she makes a point of tilting her rounding hips forward, further into the wall. He chuckles and she resents it, resents the fact that there’s no hiding she’s a girl, hasn’t been for a long time. He leans forward, hips and body pressing closer as that hot breath pants across her ear and face. She holds her breath even as longer strands of her hair caress her cheeks until she has no choice but to breath in the humid environment

She manages not to gag as he finally speaks. “So your Riddicks little bitch” a muscle in her jaw ticks at the insult but she bites her cheek and waits. “Can’t say I much blame him” his hips tilt closer as a hand ghosts down her side “the other boys said you’d be too plain but they just don’t see it.” Teeth flash in her vision as he shoots closer, hand palming the handful of ass she has. She’s not sure which of them grunt, him from the touch or her from the impact but it vibrates through her teeth as she clenches them

“They don’t see what we both see, what Riddick sees” she wants to scoff, he’s nothing like the man only two alleys away decapitating this Mercs crew. “They don’t know the truth like I do, that feisty beast you hide within” he tries to growl, having worked himself up and she bucks despite herself, instinct screaming to fight. He chuckles low, crowds closer and neither of them hear the approach at first but then it’s there, the drag of more than just boots over gravel 

She stills, smiles, teeth bared and he backs off just a little confused, then scared, scared when he hears it too. A rabbit too late to notice it’s trapped, he turns as she does, elbow sharp and poised, just how he taught her. She makes contact, satisfaction at the crunch, knowing he tastes blood as she shoved him back into the hold of the very predator he feared to catch. She turns just in time to see the body drop, killed by the very man he dared to chase

Riddick is panting, hands bloody and shaking from adrenaline. Mercury eyes meet hers as he takes a cautious step forward, she holds her stance and he advances at a quick pace, large arms surrounding her and pulling her in to his strong chest. He is warm but unlike the alley, the Merc, it is a safety that radiates from him. She lets him hold her until his tremble stops and his grip loosens, until she can wind her arms around him and pull him down to meet her lips

In the darkness on the run she kisses away the troubles that still plague them because she is still here and so is he

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read, this has been sitting for a little bit. Still have at least one more from this series to post though it’s not quite finished so it might be a while. I’ve got some other series I’m hoping to post for too
> 
> As always if you enjoyed consider following me on twitter or check it out if you want to know more about what’s going on or what’s coming up. Also if you want a chance to voice what you want to see as I’m indecisive and ask occasionally for direction or if you want to see me trying to draw  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/vampiregothgir1


End file.
